conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
President class Aerial Combat Platform
The President class Aerial Combat Platform, known as the President-class ACP or just the ACP, is a Union of Everett multi-purpose military aerial platform. The first of its kind of such a military vehicle, the ACP is used by the Union of Everett Air Force as an active duty multi-role, multi-purpose vessel and functional technology demonstrator. It is named for the President, the highest executive position of power in the Union. The ACP was developed in secret by the Union of Everett military in conjunction with Armor Militant Defense Industries, Boeing and Lockheed Martin. The vessel was laid out and constructed for two years at Area Q Air Force Base in Quebec, following several years of research and development based on the classified Department of Defense Project Starlight program. The ACP is the largest aerial platform built by humanity, totaling 615 feet in length and 175 feet in width and a combination of three decks of crew and operations space (52 feet in height), which includes storage and cargo bays for transport of vehicles or supplies. It is powered by three Naval Mark 3 fusion generator engines, the same design used to power the current Ford class Aircraft Carrier used by the Navy. Unlike the Ford class and previous Nimitz class, the ACP requires three Mark 3 fusion engines for its massive anti-gravity drive energy requirements. Characteristics The President class ACP is 615 feet in length at its longest, 175 feet wide at its widest and 80 feet in height at its tallest. It is powered by a trio of Mark 3 naval fusion generators, the same used in the Ford class carriers and upgraded Nimitz class carriers. The triple fusion generators provide the necessary energy output for its Mark 2 Anti-Gravity Drive (AGD) and four fusion thrusters. This engine system allows the ACP to reach a maximum speed of 550 miles per hour. The Mark 2 AGD allows the ACP VTOL functions and the ability to hover in place. The ACP has a flight ceiling between 51 miles (269,000 ft) and 60 miles (316,000 ft), depending on seasonal conditions. The vessel can easily handle the cold temperatures of the mesosphere, however is not designed to survive the extreme temperatures and solar radiation of the Earth's thermosphere. The ACP is maintained and operated by a crew of 175, of them 160 enlisted and 15 officers. In addition to its flight crew, it can transport 3,500 combat troops and a cargo bay of supplies and vehicles necessary to the mission. The cargo bays consist of a total 601,000 cubic feet of storage space, allowing for the ACP to transport up to 80 full size main battle tanks or any mixture of combat vehicles. In humanitarian roles, the 601,000 cubic feet of cargo area can be filled with food, medical or other aid supplies. The same bay doors used to roll supplies and vehicles inside can be opened during flight for para-drop missions. When in VTOL hover mode, the ACP has five landing pads on the top surface for helicopters or other VTOL aircraft to land. This allows helicopters to either deploy special forces teams from the vessel, or to bring in wounded or evacuees. These landing pads also allow for VTOL aircraft and helicopters to land and refuel. In the case of humanitarian roles, the upper deck of the cargo bay can be readily converted into a trauma center for medical treatment of mass casualties. The ACP is armed with a variety of defensive and offensive systems. Six Variable Mission Module (VMM) missile-based modules are located through positions on top and bottom of the ACP, which are capable of firing defensive missile systems, including the RIM-116 RAM and RIM-162 ESSM. It is also defended by eight Phalanx CIWS turrets and an additional three LAZ-CIWS, a plasma laser close-in weapons system. The ACP also possesses two Mobile SDI turrets for ballistic missile defense. Its offensive capabilities include 140 cells of Mark 41 VLS pods, capable of firing a variety of air-to-air, surface-to-air and surface-to-surface missiles, including the Tomahawk missile. It possesses twin GAU-23/A 30mm autocannons. The second ACP will also be fitted with a single R-105 105mm railgun howitzer. It will be capable of firing 105mm projectiles of varying types, including micro-fusion warheads, similar to GFW-style fusion weapons. The ACP also functions as an AWACS and has the latest in electronic warfare with the Block 3 SEWIP suite. If the vessel was ever successfully boarded by enemy combatants, small arms armories, armed staff and defensive teams are aboard. Strike Group Helios Strike Group Helios is the proposed name for the concept of utilizing the President class ACP as an aerial combat platform. Similar to current Union of Everett Naval carrier strike groups and battleship battle groups, the ACP will have its own "strike group". SG Helios is proposed to include, in addition to the ACP and its complement: *a squadron of SF-22 Raptor II and EF-100 Triad fighters in formation, of up to 24 fighters *a fighter-bomber team of SF-9 Predator specialized fighter-bombers, of up to 10 craft *a contingent of landing strike vessels (EC-200 Saucer), of up to 5 vessels Development The Aerial Combat Platform is a functional technology demonstrator. Successful tests and experimentation with the ACP could lead to the future development of Everetti orbital-based, and further on, interplanetary starships. Contractors *Union of Everett Department of Defense **Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency *Lockheed Martin (Joint R&D) **Lockheed Martin Space Systems **Lockheed Martin Aeronautics **Skunk Works *Boeing (Joint R&D) **Phantom Works **Boeing Defense, Space & Security *Armor Militant Defense Industries (Joint R&D) **Armor Mobile *Northrop Grumman (Construction/Building) **Huntington Ingalls Industries Vessels in Class Category:Union of Everett Category:Vehicles